The Poodle
by SuperWonderLeebz
Summary: Liley oneshot. Just how did Miley know about Lilly's birthmark in 'When You Wish You Were the Star?


Title: The Poodle

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with, Disney whatsoever.

A/N: This is a one-shot that I've had stuck in my brain for quite a while ever since Lilly uttered that line in "When You Wish You Were the Star." Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you put…in here?" Jackson gasped out as he lifted, then dropped, Miley's overnight bag in agony.

"Just the essentials," Miley stated as she lifted the duffel bag with one arm and walked up the driveway to Lilly's house.

"Essentials? It's like your whole closet is in there, and I do mean your _whole_ closet!" Jackson exclaimed to his sister who just shook her head in disbelief at him.

"Enjoy your camping trip with Daddy, make sure you stay away from any wild animals, we're running out of insurance coverage for you!" Miley warned her blundering brother.

Jackson rolled his eyes at her comment and climbed back into the driver's seat of his car. He gave a final wave to Miley as he drove off. Miley continued to head up the driveway and enter the Truscott residence through the open front door.

"Hey Miley, Lilly just burned some popcorn so we're airing out the kitchen," Mrs. Truscott explained to her daughters' best friend. The two shared a quick hug and a couple handles of slightly burnt, but still edible, popcorn before Mrs. Truscott shooed Miley up the stairs to Lilly's bedroom.

"Oh and so you girls know, I've got errands to run so I'll be out for a few hours, no wild parties while I'm gone!" Heather Truscott jokingly yelled up the stairs at the retreating figure.

Miley hauled her sleepover sack up the stairs and dropped the over packed bag right outside Lilly's door. She was puzzled as to why it was closed but otherwise thought nothing of it and turned the doorknob. She heard a loud squeal and a thump that she assumed was Lilly and swiftly opened the door the rest of the way.

The oddest scene lay before her. Lilly laid strewn, backside up, upon her beanbag chair beside her bed, dressed properly from the waist up but with her low-cut underwear barely on her butt and her jeans scrunched up around her knees.

"Um…hey, how you doing?" Miley awkwardly asked, the two girls frozen in their positions.

"Not too bad, just being me, you know, clumsy and all," Lilly blushed crimson and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's always good to hear," Miley smiled at her best friend. Lilly returned the look and burst into a giggle fit, attempting to muffle her chuckling by burying her face into the bean bag. Miley took a step forward to give Lilly a hand up but ceased her rescue when she was distracted by a stray glance at Lilly's butt.

Centered on her left butt cheek was a dark shape, Miley leaned forward to get a closer look and ended up skimming Lilly's lithe body with her eyes. She took in the girl's flowing blonde locks, her slightly tan skin that spread all over her body, and Lilly's extraordinarily adorable curvy behind.

Startled that she had just checked out her best friend she quickly reverted back to her original reason for the inspection and managed to croak out, "what's that on your butt?"

"It's nothing, there's nothing!" Lilly screeched out, trying to pull herself together and get up, but fumbling over her pants and tripping back down onto the bean bag chair.

"No I saw it, there's a poodle on your butt!" Miley exclaimed as she pounced forward to Lilly's side.

Miley reached out and lightly grazed the birthmark with her fingers. Lilly jumped forward in surprise and squeaked audibly.

"What's up with you? You're so jumpy today," Miley laughed a little, nervously not trying to think about how her stomach was doing major flip-flops.

"Your hands are cold," Lilly explained. Miley blushed a little and muttered a "sorry" sheepishly.

"It's ok, just…give me your hands," she replied as the two girls embraced hands, Lilly rubbed her thumbs over the back of Miley's hands and felt them began to warm up. Miley shuddered at the contact; warmth spread from her hands and grew till it embraced her whole body.

"All better now," Lilly said pleased, she began to withdraw her hands from Miley's but she was surprised when Miley suddenly grabbed Lily's hands back with a panicked look on her face, "or not…something wrong?"

"I erm – well – I just," Miley stuttered timidly, her face had developed a visible pink tinge, "I'm still cold."

"Really? Your hands feel fine." Lilly said confused.

"It's not my hands…it's my…lips," Miley said apprehensively, heart pounding.

Lilly blinked a few times, as if making sure she was awake and this wasn't an odd dream, and tilted her head at an angle, similar to the behavior of perplexed dogs. She pursed her lips together and bit her bottom lip, which Miley knew Lilly always did when she was deep in thought.

She leaned forward and gently touched Miley's lips with her own, tentatively applying more pressure as Miley inched her body closer to Lilly's. Lilly nibbled on Miley's bottom lip, begging for more. Miley granted her request and let their tongues clash to try and appease their insatiable hunger for each other. With surprising force Miley moved her arms down from Lilly's back till she was cupping Lilly's butt and scooted the girl forward onto Miley's lap, making the girl giggle.

The two girls embraced each other carefully and breathed in their mixed scent of vanilla and lily blossoms.

"You didn't tell me that you had a birthmark on your butt," Miley pouted at Lilly.

"You didn't tell me you were such a good kisser," Lilly replied with a chaste kiss to Miley's beaming smile.

"And we are best friends, we should know everything about each other," Miley continued with a devious grin.

"Well my mother is out, maybe we should find out more about each other," Lilly smirked at the girl who held her so lovingly in her arms.

"I always have been a dog person," Miley smiled happily and leaned forward to seal Lilly's lips with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Short and sweet one-shot to start off the New Year. Thanks for reading, and if you really want to make my day, please review too! 


End file.
